Film life
by Orphen27
Summary: A really really quick one shot.One for Manta fans and LeexJun fans.


AN.

A one shot quick dribble I made while board done in half an hour.

The lights were shining and the cameras were out in force. With Yoh as shaman king and the world safe once again Lee Pailong decided to rebuild his film career.

"Lee, Lee how does to feel after seventeen years to be back in the spot light"

Turning to the interview as he walked down the red carpet

"It feels great and with my latest film I want to show everyone what I've been doing the past 17 years"

As the lights flashed and he gave his final wave to his audience he entered to darkness of the cinema. Finding his set he waited for his friends to find there seats with him.

As the trailers flickered on he remembered the filming of his own film

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok Yoh you know what you're doing right"

"Yeah I and Ren have a fight over where while Ryu and Horohoro fight over there and you and manta run up the stairs towards Jun where Marco and 20 stunt men are."

"That's good and try not to go over the top. Only do spirits unite not control ok"

"No worries"

"OK EVERY ON IN THERE PLACES? OK CAMREAS! LIGHTS! ACTION!", the director shouted and the battle started

Lee Pailong and his side kick, Manta, storm the evil Marco's castle to save the lady Jun.

As they charged forward they dodged past the pair fighting. Yoh and Ren were dead locked there swords crossed, their faces inches away from each other.

"You want to fight for real, pal?"

"I thought you would never ask"

Jumping apart they charged at each other again and again, sparks flying as they slashed at each other.

Lee Pailong and Manta carried on running eager to get to Jun and fight Marco. A couple of the stunt men rushed forward to battle Lee Pailong only to quickly dispatch.

"Marco you will not get away with your evil acts!" Lee called out.

"I'm not going anywhere mortal", the blonde replayed, in a spine chilling voice that once used to scare Hao's followers now used for a film.

Carrying on rushing to save Jun, Manta and Lee Pailong had to run between Ryu and Horohoro as they had their fight.

"Come on little man cant you do better then that?" Ryu sneered at the blue haired shaman.

"Cut it out man I'm used to fighting with a dam snowboard not a bloody sword".

It was then that the heroic two had reached the stairs leading to Jun and Marco.

Rushing in front, Lee stared a vicious battle with Marco. Both great fighters Marco ducking left then right followed by a tricky ducking with lean into an uppercut to Lee's face sending him flying down the stairs. This left him alone with Manta.

"No! How could you? You monster!" At this point Ann (off screen) summoned Lee Pailongs teacher and sent him into Mantas body (A.N after 20 minutes of looking for his name I couldn't find the name of Lee's master. If anyone knows please tell me and ill try to change it. Also if any one ha a hand word document with all the characters names on it I would be very thankful.)

"You ready young shaman?" Lee's master spoke to him

"Anyways, let's go"

And Manta rushed with inhuman speed and grace jumping over Marco and sweeping his legs from under him then flipping to Marcos other side and tossing him down the stairs. While Marco was still in mid air manta ran down to the bottom of the stairs and did a back flip kick sending Marco back to the top of the stairs.

Standing up, Lee lent on Manta for support before releasing Jun from then chains holding her down.

"AND CUT!" the director shouted again and everyone stopped fighting or picked themselves up off the floor.

As Lee's master left Mantas body Lee bowed down to his master while Manta fell face first into the ground and was asleep before he hit it.

Yoh picking him up onto his back "Can we all get some cheese burgers now?"

As the group walked towards the food table, a couple of the group can be heard muttering "Baka" under their breaths at Yoh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………Back in the cinema.

"Hi Lee Pailong" Manta rushed up and greeted his hero while the rest of the gang got to their seats and were chatting about nothing and everything as usual.

Grinning at his little friend he turned his head to see Jun and his mouth dropped open.

She was stunning in a tight fitting black dress that reviled a lot of skin but kept the eye longing for more. Jun noticing with pleasure how Lee reacted to her dress, which was pretty much what she had hoped for.

Ren on the other hand noticed and was growing with anger with every second at Lee's attraction to his sister.

"I see someone is acting like an over protective brother. And we all thought you didn't like your sister" Yoh muttered into Rens ear

"Well at least I'm not acting like the "Baka" over there does ever time I even look at his sister"

"Well you do look at his sister quiet a lot" grinning, Yoh ducked Ren's punch without any problem

"Can you two stop flirting while where in public. It is very rude of you, you know."

Horohoro said, in his beat Ren impersonation.

Before another argument between them could start the curtains drew open and the film title appeared on the screen

Shaman King

As the intro played Jun whispered into Lee's ear

"You're my Shaman King"

A.N

I hoped you liked this one shoot if you think its good go read my other stories. Plz and plz review.

Btw this is dedicated to Emma because she spelled checked it for me.


End file.
